


Finding Home

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, F/M, I will be retagging and updating rating later on, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is just looking for a new life</p><p>Has he found it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is weird but it's been in my head for a while so here you go!
> 
> Link to full Polyvore set:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/minecraft_au/collection?id=4799189
> 
> Enjoy! :D

[Ray](http://www.polyvore.com/new_guy/set?id=181914893) kept his head down, music blaring through his ear buds as he walked.

 

The cold of the forest bit at him, so he walked just a bit faster, pulling his jacket around him just a bit more.

 

It was dark but a faint light was starting to appear through the seemingly endless wood.

 

A faint smile graced his lips and he hurried his steps once more, hoping to find somewhere he could get warm.

 

Emerging from the tree’s he stepped onto the edge of a small village.

 

Six small buildings sat situated around one another, all of either wood or some type of stone.

 

Ray walked along quietly, noticing that the town seemed to be empty for now, the dark of night illuminated dimly by the tall lamp posts situated around the area.

 

After passing by a small butchers shop Ray came to a stop in front of a towering stone structure.

 

_Geoff’s Tavern and Hotel_

Smirking Ray yanked his ear buds out and then pulled the door open and stepped inside.

 

A wave of warmth hit him as soon as he entered and Ray sighed in content.

 

The large room was loud and boisterous, many men and women sitting around a wooden bar to the right laughing and talking.

 

The man tending the bar looked up and his laughter slowly died away when he noticed Ray standing there.

 

The others stopped to and the room grew silent, the only noise now was the music playing softly from a jukebox nearby.

 

“Um, hey stranger” one of the men said as he turned around on his stool to look at the newcomer.

 

“Hey” Ray replied nonchalantly as he approached and set his backpack down on the bar, everyone noticing the bright red rose sticking out of the zipper.

 

“Where are you coming from?” A woman at the end of the bar asked with a hesitant smile.

 

“From the South, I’ve been walking for days, could use a room if you have one” Ray replied as he looked to the man behind the bar.

 

“Oh um, yeah sure kid let me just go find a key” the bartender said as he hurried down a ladder behind the bar.

 

They all sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before the man returned with a key.

 

That will be three gold please”

 

Ray nodded and dug around in his backpack for a moment before producing three bundled bars.

 

The man nodded and took them before handing him the key.

 

“Right up those stairs, second floor, room 203” he said gesturing to the large stone steps against the left wall.

 

Ray smiled in appreciation and nodded before saying thank you and heading up the stairs.

 

He could feel all their eyes on him the entire way up.

 

**XXXX**

The next morning Ray was awoken by a slight vibration against his chest.

 

Confused he blinked open his eyes and found the blurry sight of an orange blob.

 

Reaching for his glasses he soon realized it was a cat, a small ocelot who was curled up in a ball on top of him.

 

“Um, hello” Ray said as he sat up and took the feline in his arms.

 

The cat looked up at him and then slid out of his arms, lazily stretching on the end of the bed before turning back to Ray and rubbing his face against him, hoping to be petted.

 

“Okay then” Ray mumbled to himself before slipping out of bed so he could get dressed.

 

The cat was meowing insistently when he tried to leave his room, so much that Ray got sick of it and quickly scooped him up.

 

Heading down the stairs he found the man from last night wiping down his bar.

 

“Um hey this cat was in my room” Ray said as he approached the bar, the man looking up from his activities and smiling.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s Percival, he kind of just hangs around”

 

Ray nodded and gently scratched behind Percival’s ear.

 

“I’m [Geoff](http://www.polyvore.com/boss/set?id=181915152) by the way”

 

Ray looked up in confusion, caught off guard a bit.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Geoff, my name is Geoff. I kind of run this town”

 

Ray’s eyes widened a bit and he nodded. “Oh um, that’s cool, I’m Ray”

 

Geoff smiled again and nodded “Well Ray sorry about the awkward meeting last night, none of us are very used to new comers, not many people come through here anymore”

 

Ray just waved it off “That’s understandable”

 

Geoff nodded and then set his rag down.

 

“So why _are_ you here? Just passing through?”

 

“Looking for work actually, I kind of haven’t been able to feed myself for a while” Ray said with a small chuckle.

 

“Hmmm looking for work huh? I think maybe I could help you” Geoff replied as he rubbed at his short beard comically.

 

Ray’s eyes lit up a bit “Really?”

 

Geoff nodded and then turned to the counter behind the bar, pulling out a small book and quill from a chest he began to scribble a few things down.

 

After he finished he turned back to Ray.

 

“How about this kid, you work for me and I’ll let you stay here for half of what I made you pay last night”

 

“Wait are you serious?” Ray replied as Percival hopped out of his arms and onto the bar.

 

“As a heart attack” Geoff replied with a smirk as he scratched behind Percival’s ear.

 

“Hell yeah man I’m in. That’s a great deal” Ray said as he reached out and shook Geoff’s offered hand.

 

“Excellent! Then you can run these errands for me, plus it’ll give you a chance to meet the others” Geoff said with a clap of his hands before sliding the small book over to him.

 

Ray nodded and snatched the book up.

 

“Thanks Geoff this is great” Ray said with a smile.

 

“Anything to help someone out, oh and you’ll need this” Geoff said a she handed a brown messenger bag over.

 

“It’s enchanted to be bottomless, it’ll hold just about anything” Geoff explained.

 

“Ah sweet!” Ray exclaimed a she looked it over.

 

“Yeah it is pretty cool. Now be on your way okay? I need those errands done ASAP”

 

“Alright, thanks again Geoff!” Ray said as he hurried to the door.

 

Geoff just smiled after him and watched him disappear outside.

 

**XXXX**

Stepping into the morning sunlight Ray quickly flipped the book open and began to read over the list.

_Pick up repaired sword from Gavin_

_Grab new potions from Lindsay and armor from Michael_

_Pick up coco beans and milk from Jack_

_Get new meat shipment from Ryan_

For Ray it seemed simple enough, and after looking around for a second he decided on the building right across from him.

 

Heading across the center of town he approached the small wooden building.

 

A sign next to the door read _Michael and Lindsay Jones: Potions and Armor in_ a woman’s beautiful handwriting.

 

Ray knocked and a few seconds later the door was thrown open by a freckled man with curly hair.

 

His eyes widened a bit before he relaxed “Oh hey, you’re the new guy”

 

“Um yeah I’m Ray, you’re [Michael](http://www.polyvore.com/armor_maker/set?id=181914775) I presume?” Ray asked.

 

The man smiled and nodded “the one and only, what can I do for you?”

 

Ray was about to respond when a loud screech from below startled them both.

 

Suddenly a large red bird was zooming up a ladder in the floor and out the front door past Ray’s head.

 

“Dammit Kazooie get back here!” a red headed woman yelled as she climbed up after it and ran past Ray with a net.

 

Michael laughed loudly and Ray stared on in confusion as the woman ran around trying to catch the low flying bird.

 

“Um…should we help her?” Ray asked a chuckling Michael”

 

Michael shook his head “Nah [Lindsay’s](http://www.polyvore.com/potions_master/set?id=181915315) fine, now what is it that you needed?”

 

“Oh! Um Geoff sent me, said he needed…a suit of armor from you and some…potions from Lindsay” Ray said as he read form the list.

 

‘Working for the big man huh? Yeah it’s downstairs one sec” Michael said as he pulled Ray inside and lead him down the ladder into the basement.

 

“Here ya go! One suit of repaired armor and a potions set” Michael said as he handed the things over one by one so Ray could drop them in the bag.

 

Ray smiled and thanked him and headed back up the latter with Michael.

 

“I finally got the bastard!” Lindsay explained as she came back inside with Kazooie now resting happily on her shoulder.

 

“Nice babe!” Michael said as he high fived her.

 

“Um I’ll just be on my way then, thanks again” Ray said awkwardly as he inched towards the door.

 

“Oh, yeah have a good day Ray!” Michael said with a smile as the Puerto Rican slipped out the door.

 

Ray moved on to the next building, a small home on stilts with a nice porch.

 

The sign out front read _Jack’s General Store_ as Ray climbed the steps and headed inside the warm and cozy room.

 

“Hey there!” the man behind the counter said at the quiet jingle of the door opening.

 

“Um hello, Geoff sent me”

 

[Jack](http://www.polyvore.com/general_store_owner/set?id=181915060) nodded and set down his cleaning rag.

 

“So you’re working for Geoff now? Only your first day here and you’ve already got a job, good for you” Jack congratulated warmly.

 

Ray blushed and nodded before looking at his feet.

 

“Um yeah uh…he needs um…coco beans and-and milk” Ray stuttered.

 

Jack chuckled and nodded “I have it right here one sec”

 

Ray nodded and then looked around the small crowded room.

 

“So, I assume you’ll be sticking around for a bit?” Jack asked as he dug through a chest

 

“Oh um yeah I guess, maybe…” Ray mumbled.

 

Jack turned back with a bag and handed it over to Ray.

 

“Well then let me be the first to welcome you to Achievement City, its great here don’t worry”

 

“Oh um, yeah thanks that’s-that’s really nice” Ray said as he stuffed the items into the bag.

 

“Don’t mention it. Have a good day” Jack said with a warm smile as Ray turned to leave.

 

“You to Jack” Ray said before stepping back out onto the porch.

 

Ray headed to the cobblestone building across the way next.

 

The sign above the door was surrounded by creeper heads and read _Gavin Free’s Blacksmithery_

Ray shuddered at the creepy heads and knocked on the door.

 

It creaked open on its own and Ray took a hesitant step inside.

 

“Um hello?” He called as he looked around the room which was littered with weapons.

 

A faint giggle could be heard and before Ray had a chance to investigate two men tumbled out from behind a giant painting on the wall.

 

They were laughing like crazy as the quickly sprinted past Ray, knocking him to the floor as they sprinted form the house and into a small dirt home next door.

 

“You twats! I’ll kick your heads in!” an accented voice yelled as a man in all green stomped through the painting and headed to the door, sword in hand and scowl on his face.

 

The Brit huffed and slammed the door closed before turning back to Ray.

 

“Oh! Hey terribly sorry mate here let me help you” Gavin said as he pulled Ray to his feet.

 

“Thanks um…who were they?”

 

[Gavin](http://www.polyvore.com/blacksmith/set?id=181914852) huffed “Just some idiots who like to mess around”

 

Ray shrugged and then pulled the book out of his pocket.

 

“Um I’m here for Geoff’s sword?”

 

“Oh yeah let me grab it” Gavin said as he brushed himself off.

 

“So you having a good day so far?” Gavin asked as he dug through a chest nearby.

 

“Oh um yeah! Everyone seems very nice” Ray explained as he shoved the book back into his pocket.

 

“Here ya go!” Gavin said as he produced a beautiful wooden sword, the blade wrapped up nice and pretty in a large cloth.

 

“Alright thanks man” Ray replied as he stuffed the sword down into the bag.

 

“Hope you have a great day mate! See ya later” Gavin said as he waved Ray off.

 

“Yeah you to man” Ray replied with a small smile as he headed out.

 

Ray only had one more stop so he quickly headed to one of the only buildings he hadn’t visited.

 

_Ryan’s Butcher Shop_

Stepping inside the small stone buildings the smell of blood immediately hit Ray.

 

He gagged a bit before stepping fully into the room.

 

Fresh meat hung on hooks along one whole wall, blood pooled around the drains below.

 

Ray shuddered and tried to ignore it as he approached the empty counter.

 

“Um, hello?” he called as he looked around the seemingly empty room.

 

“Hello?” Ray called out once more.

 

Receiving no response Ray turned to leave but was met with a solid figure.

 

Surprised Ray tripped and fell to the stone floor.

 

“Ow! Dammit” Ray mumbled as he rubbed his wrist and slowly looked up.

 

Towering over him was a tall, well-built man, clothes all black and blonde hair falling in his face.

 

Ray gasped as he looked the man over, noticing the black cloth covering his nose and mouth depicted the lower half of a skull.

 

“What do you want?” the man growled behind the cloth, fiddling with the clever in his hand.

 

“Uh-G-Geoff asked me to g-get a meat sh-shipment” Ray stuttered out as he held up his open book to the list.

 

[Ryan](http://www.polyvore.com/butcher/set?id=181915012) nodded and headed behind the counter without another word.

 

Ray was still shaking slightly as he stood again, trying to brush himself off as Ryan returned with a brown paper bag, eyes still starring daggers into his soul.

 

“O-Okay um..thank you bye!” Ray said quickly as he scurried out of the building.

 

Heaving a sigh of relief he quickly made his way back over to Geoff’s and opened the door.

 

“Ray! Glad you made it back in one piece buddy! And with only an hour or two to spare” Geoff said as he took the bag from Ray’s shoulder.

 

Confused, Ray glanced out the window; he hadn’t even noticed the sun was going down already.

 

“Almost didn’t! What the hell is wrong with that butcher guy?” Ray asked as he took a seat at the bar.

 

“Yeah I probably should have warned you about Ryan huh? There’s nothing to worry about though, he’s just a bit quiet. He’ll warm up to you eventually” Geoff assured a she slid a drink to Ray.

 

Ray huffed “I hope so, scared the fuck out of me”

 

After a few minutes most of the people from town began to trickle in and take a seat at the bar, all greeting Ray with a warm hello.

 

“So you’re the new guy huh?” two men asked as they approached.

 

“Uh, yeah you’re the guys from before”

 

The two men laughed “Yeah I’m [Matt](http://www.polyvore.com/hunter/set?id=181915278), this is my boyfriend [Jeremy](http://www.polyvore.com/hunter/set?id=181915196)” Matt explained as he patted Jeremy fondly on the shoulder.

 

Ray smiled and introduced himself and then they all gathered around and began chatting.

 

“So Ray, what brings you here?” Jack asked with a warm smile.

 

Ray paled somewhat and clutched his cup a bit tighter.

 

“Eh ya know, just wasn’t really working out for me in my old town anymore” he supplied with a shrug.

 

Jack nodded “Fair enough”

 

Conversation resumed and Ray relaxed some until the moon finally showed itself.

 

“Well where off!” Matt exclaimed as he and Jeremy got up and readjusted their leather armor.

 

“Wait where are you guys going? Isn’t it like, _really_ dangerous at night?”

 

Jeremy smirked “Not when you’re skilled hunters like us”

 

Geoff chuckled behind the bar and waved them off.

 

“You two have fun, don’t get blown up!”

 

“We won’t boss! See you all in the morning” Jeremy replied as they all yelled bye and the two hurried out of the building.

 

Conversation and drinks resumed until it was nearly midnight when everyone said their goodbyes and hurried to their homes.

 

After bidding goodnight to Geoff Ray headed upstairs to his room.

 

Percival was curled up on the end of his bed when he walked in.

 

“I’m not even going to ask how the hell you got in here” Ray mumbled as he undressed and slipped into bed.

 

After taking off his glasses Percival slinked up the bed and curled up next to his head on the pillow.

 

“What the fuck? No Percival you can’t sleep there!” Ray said as he picked the cat up and shoved it to the end of the bed.

 

Percival’s insistent meows didn’t stop until he returned to his original spot.

 

Ray huffed in annoyance but gave in and petted the cat fondly.

 

“Guess your sticking around then huh?” Ray asked.

 

Percival’s tail flicked around in response.

 

Ray smiled and glanced out his window which looked over Achievement City.

 

“Yeah, I think I am too”

**Author's Note:**

> So i already have a whole other chapter written but i wanted to see what people think first. So let me know in the comments if you liked this? Would be a big help! :)


End file.
